Along with the advance in the digital network technology, a wireless ad-hoc network is provided. The wireless ad-hoc network is a distributed network system, and each node of the wireless ad-hoc network is able to disseminate network packages to other nodes instead of depending on an existing network framework (such as a router or a wireless access point). Thus, the wireless ad-hoc network is formed through the dynamic connection between the nodes.
However, due to the properties of the wireless ad-hoc network, it is really difficult to track a data after the data is already disseminated between the nodes. The current tracking methods consume a huge amount of network resources, and at the same, the verification data may be easily destroyed.